


It's Not Easy Seeing Only Green

by Amethystkitten



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Colours, F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, MY BABIES, Other, Peri likes Amethyst, Technology, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's visor is crippling, it stops her from seeing the world as it is. Only one gem comes to her aid and it's the gem she both least expects but also is most happy about, Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Seeing Only Green

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off a very short fanfiction I saw on another website after the ideas of wanting to write more Amedot and bring Peridot's notorious visor into play tumbled into my head. So for the past few days I wrote this little thing. I hope you enjoy yes it's a little short but I liked how it turned out.

Green, that was all she saw. Correction, it was all she was allowed to see. On Homeworld at least, that was all that was permitted, a visor strapped to every technician. “It'll help you keep focus.” They'd insisted. True that may be but focus came at a hefty cost. 

Reality, she couldn't grasp and only seeing green could make that worse. Colour meant nothing to a gem like her, there was simply green. True the shade of green may vary on occasion but it was still green. The only exceptions were the occasional browns, she didn't like thinking of those.

So when Peridot had joined the Crystal Gems she'd entered surrounded by green. Green to her left, green to her right. Pearl was green, Amethyst was green, the fusion was certainly green and was Steven. 

Even Percy and Pierre were green, after while Peridot had stopped calling the colour green, it was just normal. It was Steven that brought “green” back to her, asked her if she longed for more. He’d tried to remove her visor many times but she’d declined. “Green is all I’ve ever known, it’s all I’ve ever wanted,” she would often say to the persistent Steven. 

So that was why Steven had not succeeded removing her visor from her face, nor Pearl, nor the fusion but Amethyst. Yes what a surprise, why Amethyst of all gems? Peridot did admit she felt her face heat up in the gems presence and she found Amethyst’s form minorly aesthetically pleasing but nothing more. 

Afterall Amethyst wasn’t that nice to her either. She only acquired her miles of nicknames from the other gem but that was true with most actually. Amethyst queen of the nicknames that she would crown on each individual. 

How had she gone so offtopic, right the visor. It was a Sunday morning in Earth time when the incident had occurred. She was watching a typical episode of Camp Pining hearts, (Peridot was amazed to find out the show had more than one episode). Percy had just buried his face in Paulette’s again, what was the human tradition called again? Right kissing. So Percy had just kissed Paulette again and Peridot was grumbling. “Why do they always kiss? What about Percy and Pierre?” She asked furiously. 

Steven shook his head pulling out his phone scrolling through an app called “Tungle” “Well the vast majority of fans ship Percy and Paulette, the show caters that demand.”

Peridot grumbled again before marching back outside the barn. The gems were still working on the drill back then, Pearl was using a few Earth tools on a prototype and the fusion was bringing her materials. Amethyst on the other hand, was sitting on a pile of hay near the barn. Pearl had given up with trying to get her to work so she and the fusion had proceeded by themselves. 

Peridot could have gone to help the fusion and Pearl that day but she was less than interested than having the pearl give her orders. So she sat herself next to Amethyst, not because she was somewhat aesthetically pleased by the quartz, merely because she wanted company. That’s what she told herself at least.   
Amethyst noticed her immediately, “Hey Peri.” She said with a snicker, Peridot didn’t reply. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

Peridot cleared her throat, “Just watching the d-drill process.” She stuttered. 

“Lame.” Amethyst replied as she stretched her arms behind her head, “besides, how can you watch anything with that visor of yours.” 

Peridot had almost forgotten about the green, “I can still watch things.” She retorted, “It all just looks the same.” 

“Ugh! Homeworld is dumb why do the want everything the same!” Amethyst groaned. 

Peridot sighed before shaking her head, “I-I don’t know…?”

Amethyst stood up and with her pulled Peridot up, “You see that’s the thing, Homeworld wants everyone to conform to their stupid rules and stupid plans, they don’t leave any room for choice.” 

Peridot didn’t speak she simply smiled, allowing Amethyst to continue. 

“So that is why you should take your visor off”

“Excuse me?” Was Peridot’s first reply. 

“Yeah! You need to see the world from a different perspective you said it yourself.” Amethyst added. 

Peridot shook her head, “I’m doing what I was told to do by Homeworld.” 

Amethyst sighed, “Peridot, you aren’t on Homeworld you're on Earth with us. You’re a Crystal Gem, a rebel now let me help you do what rebels do.” 

Peridot sighed blushing, "Alright." No she hadn't accepted that just to have Amethyst touch her face, certainly not, she was above that. 

Amethyst hands touched her face delicately as they reached for her visor. It was quick that the visor came off her eyes and colour flooded into her vision. Different shades of pinks and reds and yellow and oranges and blues flooded into her eyes. She could see the world a new way now the last thing she looked at was Amethyst. The gem was a colour different than all the rest. Purple.

She’d never seen a range of colours until today but she knew for sure that purple was her favourite one.


End file.
